


SHOWING YOU CONSCIOUSNESS IS PRIMARY IN THE UNIVERSE

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Affairs, Based on a The 1975 Song, Crazy, Domestic Bliss, Drinking, Extramarital Affairs, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fun, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Swearing, Sweet, Title from a The 1975 Song, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: The world is tipped on it's axis when Song Yuqi is asked by her best friend Yeh Shuhuas husband to seduce her as she seems to hold more attraction for Yuqi than him in that area of things. For Yuqi, having always adored Shuhua and thought sad husband is a wanker, it's a dream come true
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	SHOWING YOU CONSCIOUSNESS IS PRIMARY IN THE UNIVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> This work is sweet and funny and honest, well model on the manner and production of British literature - the best literature in the world. I hope you enjoy this <3

"I want you to have sex with my wife."

"What?"

Song Yuqi looked at the Catholic husband of one of her dearest friends, Yeh Shuhua. The Korean man looked back at her expressionlessly, his black glass pushed up to the bridge of his nose. As far as a man went, Shuhua's husband was perfectly adequete; he had a good job, a nice enough manner, a good body, a good face, a...not quite a respectable form of decency, for, he was Catholic, and, they were a breed of their own, especially in 21st century modernism that was steadily becoming more and more pagan, unable to resist the way the world once was. 

"I can tell for a very long time that there has been something between the two of you." The man said shortly. "And she wants it." He told Yuqi simply. "Shuhua is more interested in you than I in a...manner of things..." He loosely described as a Catholic-raised child. "But I still want to be married to her." One of his eyebrows lifted a mere millimeter, barely perceptible, but, Yuqi saw it. 

"I'll take her out tomorrow morning." Yuqi answered, her insides reeling from the shock, but, the slight disdain she had always had for the adequate - and adequate at that, no more - man before her swelled, so, none of the shock showed visibly. It seemed to stun him, the man going silent. "And I'm going to have sex with Shuhua."

"My wife." He hurried to jump in to say.

Yuqi raised an eyebrow coldly. "My woman." She dead-panned. 

As soon as Yuqi was out the front door and down the road from Shuhua and her husband's large Edwardian home, Yuqi leaped into the air and fist-bumped.

Bible-bashing cunt! She thought with astonishing cheerfullness and excitement, practically skipping all the way home. 

Later that night, Yuqi packed a suitcase full of nessecary items. She checked over it before she went to bed.

"Candles...toothpaste...toothbrush...moisturizer..." She murmured to herself as she checked over her bag. "...hand cream...hair mousse...hair dryer...dresses...jeans...gloves...tie...blouse and the suit...razors...jewelry...make-up...knickers and bras...deoderant...perfume...pads...dildos...vaseline..."The Danish Girl"...."

You're bringing a book to a intercourse activity? A voice distinctly like Shuhua's husbands echoed in Yuqi's head.

She likes me to read to her, fuck off, Yuqi best as told Shuhua's husband.

The next day at ten 'o' clock, Yuqi went around to Shuhua and her husband's Edwardian era residence, a gorgeous Tudor-style architectural wonder with three stories, black-wood outer panelling, cream-painted stucco, and, a large glass-paned sunroom with a stunning English garden. The husband was nowhere to be seen, and, Yuqi was proud.

Good, do me a favour and die so I can still my lady back, mate, she thought roughly as she put her suitcase beside the couch in the sitting room and went upstairs, calling Shuhua's name as she went.

She found Shuhua in a lilac wool dressing gown with a cotton turban around her black hair and a paste face-mask sitting at her vanity table, massaging cream into her hands. Shuhua smiled as Yuqi came in.

"I'm so sorry, Yuqi, I didn't go to sleep until very late last night." Shuhua told Yuqi, apologising. Yuqi saw Shuhua looking at her, and her clothes; Yuqi was wearing a black silk slip dress with lace-up Victorian style boots and a tailored tweed jacket with the sleeves rolled up to be three-quart. sleeves, showing her thin wrists and hands, her dark brown hair loose around her features.

Shuhua watched as Yuqi wandered over to she and her husband's bed and picked up a book on her pillow.

"You ought to stop reading those things." Yuqi remarked. 

Shuhua's expression faltered. "Why?" She asked.

"How fucked is it that you have to read a book to figure out what is wrong with you?" Yuqi held up the copy of the self-help book. "That's why you have lovers and friends and Father's and children." Yuqi replaced the book down to it's former position down on the pillow. "But I understand it."

Shuhua looked at her.

"If you don't read this then you can't deal with me, give me the kindness and the attention and the intensity that you know I deserve from you."

Beneath Shuhua's skin mask, her cheekbones warmed hotly. 

A small half-smile came onto Yuqi's mouth. "Didn't have that in the book, did it?" She murmured.

Shuhua slowly shook her head.

"En prenant votre bouche pour respirer par le nez..." Yuqi sung softly in French, walking across the marriage bedroom to Shuhua. Shuhua couldn't help but smile.

"I love you singing in French." She beamed up at Yuqi.

Taking up your mouth so you breathe through your nose...

"Minuit, feux de voiture..." Yuqi touched the side of the turban where Shuhua's hair lay wrapped up beneath, and, she gazed down at her. "Respirer l'air, respirer dans l'air...descendre, son doux...en prenant votre bouche pour respirer par le nez..."

Shuhua's eyes drifted closed at the beautiful sound. 

Midnight, car lights. Breathing in the air, breathe within the air...go down, soft sound. Taking up your mouth so you breathe through your nose

"How long is it before you can take that thing off?" Yuqi remarked of Shuhua's face-mask, bringing her back down to Earth, not able to afford to begin this too early.

"Oh...five minutes?" Shuhua mumbled faintly. Yuqi clucked her tongue softly, her fingertips tracing over the shape of Shuhua's turban before going downstairs,leaving Shuhua to her own devices.

Yuqi made herself a cup of tea downstairs and half-laid across a light-oatmeal toned upholstered lounge in the drawing room as she waited for Shuhua to get ready. There was no television in the drawing room, but, Yuqi felt that it was right that there wasn't one in there. She wondered if Shuhua was aware of what was happening, and, if not...Yuqi simply thought to herself quietly.

Shuhua soon came downstairs in a pretty light-grey jersey-cotton dress which clung to her figure to the ankle attractively with ballet flats and a fashionably baggy chunk knit cardigan in a rose-pink tone. Her hair was loosely pinned up into a bun on her head and she had no make-up on bar tinted lip-balm and a tiny bit of pencil in her eyebrows and black ballet flats.

"Where are we going?" She asked. 

"Wherever I think we don't have to pay £5 and I won't be required to snot a gay and mistouched cunt behind the counter in his denim apron." Yuqi answered, sitting up and resting her elbows on her knees with her hands loosely entwined and hanging between her knees.

Shuhua burst out laughing, her hands raising to her mouth, her fingernails painted a gentle peach-pink. "You're so sassy." Shuhua laughed, warm and bright.

Yuqi raised an eyebrow. "Well that first prick that makes a comment will have his balls cut off and shoved down his throat." She answered simply.

Shuhua's expression faltered. "Why are you angry?" She asked.

Yuqi looked at her. "I'm not angry." She said. She smiled, standing. "Let's go, baby."

Shuhua smiled too.

Instead of taking the car, they walked a few blocks in the section of the city full of beautiful old houses and century-old Elm and Acorn trees. 

"Yuqi?" Shuhua said after they were served their tea.  
"Yeah?" Yuqi gazed at her.

"You look very pretty." Shuhua's eyes glowed.

"And so do you." Yuqi told her sincerely.

Both girls smiled. 

I'm not going to hurry and seduce you in a second, Yuqi thought of Shuhua. I'll take my time.

I'm in no rush.

And rush the girls did not.

Yuqi took Shuhua shopping - with the money in her wallet - and, it was in the middle of looking at the bras in H&M did Shuhua tell Yuqi that her husband was gone for the weekend on a fishing trip with his friends and work colleagues. 

Church-bells rung merrily in Yuqi's mind.

You Catholic cunt, she thought happily of Shuhua's husband.

The two of them went home soon afterwards with bulging bags of bought items, and, they spent hours in Shuhua's spacious and well-grown back garden, all the while until the sun went down. 

"We're not much like other young women, are we?" Shuhua commented to Yuqi.

Yuqi scrunched her nose. "Thank fucking Christ." She said. Shuhua laughed.

"We're wise and mature and graceful; we happily spend time talking about plants, tea, -" Shuhua began.

"What's wrong with the Catholic Church and why it needs to be exterminated off the face of the fucking planet." Yuqi drily interjected.

" - sewing, relationships, books, and how the two of us will never ever wear track suits, strap-less bras, active-wear, or false eyelashes." Shuhua finished.

Yuqi laughed. "I love me." She purred.

Shuhua beamed. "I love me." She said of herself, echoing Yuqi's words.

Yuqi, reclined back in a pale-fabric upholstered reclining sun-lounge, looked at Shuhua side-long in the lavender evening light. "I love you, too." 

The girls didn't bother with dinner that night. Neither of them felt hungry. Neither of them desired food.

They watched the television in the sitting room, the evening news, Shuhua's hair now let down loose and laying on the soft-oatmeal toned couch while Yuqi sat at one end with her feet up on a ottoman, her head in Yuqi's lap and Yuqi's carding her fingers gently through Shuhua's hair. 

(To be continued)


End file.
